


El muro que nos separa [Lukadrien]

by Athi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Identity Swap, Kwami Swap, Life Swap, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Other, Personality Swap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athi/pseuds/Athi
Summary: Aquel día lluvioso, bajo la solitaria luna, dentro del frondoso bosque , una catarina cuenta su historia.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 2





	El muro que nos separa [Lukadrien]

**Prólogo**

La catarina rubia seguía volando, bajo los estruendosos sonidos de la noche, nunca olvidará las sombras que buscaban atraparla. Sus alas, efímeras y pequeñas, poco a poco van descendiendo hasta transformarse en un joven de hebras doradas. Aquel joven danzaba un alegato a la luna, cuyos movimientos serán parte de esta gran leyenda.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hola amigos, ¿como están? Espero que les guste este fic. Recuerden que es un reverse role o intercambio de roles con ciertos personaje de Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Tengo permiso de utilizar ciertos dibujos de @h2so3_art en Instagram dando respectivos créditos. 
> 
> Ojo: Este fic contiene ciertas temáticas como reverse role, genderbend entre otros. ¿Están listo para un male Marinette? ¿Será Adrien o Luka? ¿Quien será el poseedor del corazón de Marion Dupain Cheng?


End file.
